


Expect the Unexpected

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Communication, F/F, Friendship, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Summer realizes she wants Tenaya and not Dillon she goes to Doctor K for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griddlebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: There is a small cameo from Wildforce and Lightspeed Rescue characters, but it's not vital to the plot.

Summer wishes she could say that it was a slow realization that she’d been pursing the wrong sibling. Instead the knowledge hits her all at once. She, Tenya and Dillon had traveled for well over three months before they’d come across the remnants of Turtle Cove. They’d come across several individuals or small clusters of people that had survived Venjix, but this was an entire town. It wasn’t the bustling college town located near an Air Force Base that it used to be, but there were still hundreds of people living and working together to rebuild. The three of them agreed to stay for awhile. Tenya spends hours in their library. Dillon meets Danny and discovers his love of botany and farming. Summer wants to keep moving. It’s an itch just under her skin, a restlessness she finds she has trouble putting into words.

Then Max is in the middle of working on a plumbing problem with Dr. Rawl…Angela, when he asks if someone would be kind enough to make sure the farmers remember to stay hydrated. Summer volunteers to help Joel.

It’s while they’re carting out several large ten gallon water jugs that Summer realizes she’s not doing herself any favors romantically. Dillon is standing near Danny in the field. He has his shirt tucked into the back of his pants. There’s dirt dusting his arms and a smudge on his cheek. His shoulders are relaxed as he leans in close to see what Danny is trying to teach him. She takes him in and realizes that what she’s feeling is the same kind of affection she feels for any of her teammates and Doctor K. They’ve had a few moments where she’s thought maybe she could feel more for him, she doesn’t. She can see he’s attractive, but that’s it.

Tenya’s arms wrap around Summer from behind, pulling her back into a comforting embrace, “Penny for your thoughts?”

Summer smiles and leans into her, turns to answer and stills as she takes Tenya in, because when she looks at Tenya she’s feeling everything she’s just realizing she doesn’t feel when she looks at Dillon. She smiles and snuggles close as she admits, “My thoughts are so tangled right now I think I’ll need Doctor K to unscramble them.”

Tenya gives her forehead a quick peck and suggests, “Maybe you should call her then.”

Summer nods and gives Tenya’s hand a squeeze, enjoying the way Tenaya smiles at her. Tenya wraps her arms more tightly around Summer, hooking her chin over Summer’s shoulder as she looks at her brother, “He’s so relaxed here.”

Summer agrees, “He is. Is the library helping you relax?”

“The library is helping me learn the things I missed out on and filling the gaps in my knowledge. The librarian even gave me a tablet I can put several books on at once, so if we get moving again I’ll still have them.”

“I don’t think Dillon is ready to move on,” Summer points out.

“And yet you are.”

“What about you?” Summer asks.

“I want to keep moving, finding out what the world is like now. I want to figure out what else needs to be done and that’s not going to happen if we haven’t established a baseline,” Tenaya tells her before she hesitates and adds, “I want to go with you.”

“Be a modern day Lewis and Clark?” Summer teases.

“With a lot less people,” Tenaya counters, “I’m thinking just you and me.”

Summer smiles as she thinks about exploring, taking the time to inform people that Venjix is gone for good, with Tenaya. The two of them in…

“I don’t think Dillon will just give us his car.” 

“It doesn’t hurt to ask,” Tenaya smirks.

“Ask nicely,” Summer reminds before she points out, “He may want to come along.”

“No,” Tenaya sighs, “He’s found his niche here and we can always come back and visit.”

Summer agrees before she suggests lunch. They invite Dillon, but he asks them to bring him something when they’re done. At lunch they list places they’d like to visit, wondering if they’d find anything left and come up with a tentative idea of how they would travel together. After lunch Tenaya heads off to deliver Dillon his lunch and Summer calls Doctor K.

After Summer describes her dilemma Doctor K tells her, “While I’m flattered that you would confide in me, I’m not sure you’re taking every variable into account.”

“Variables?”

“Yes,” Doctor K pushes, “Are you certain that Tenaya is interested in you?”

“I-Yes, I believe so.”

“Have you spoken with Dillon and confirmed that he too is interested in you?”

“I…” Summer starts then hesitates, “I think that we were both interested when we left Corinth, but I’m…I’m not even sure what happened.”

“You saved the world together, that’s bound to…”

“K,” Summer interrupts, “If it was only world saving I’d have fallen for any of the guys on the team.”

“Not necessarily,” K contradicts, “I met the young man your parents expected you to marry.”

Summer lets out a distressed noise and then sighs, “Do you think that’s what I did with Dillon? He’s…no. Sometimes I think I still do that, try to live up to other people’s expectations of me. I did it my whole life, it’s…”

“Not an easy habit to break?” Doctor K supplies when Summer trails off.

“No, it’s not.”

“We can always compare and contrast,” Doctor K suggests, “List their attributes and…”

“I want Tenaya.”

“Then your decision is made.”

“But,” Summer protests.

“Ziggy has been talking about visiting,” Doctor K reveals, “Perhaps he can serve as a distraction.”

Summer smiles and shakes her head, “How’s that going?”

“Everyone is settling into their new jobs,” Doctor K tells her, “Though Ziggy can be trying at times.”

“He’s a lot to take in sometimes, but Dillon tempers him well,” Summer agrees.

“Hence the necessity of a visit,” Doctor K insists.

Summer laughs, “Send him our way then.”

“I’ll broach the subject with him, though he was already talking about it yesterday.”

Summer laughs again, “Thanks Doctor K.”

“You’re most welcome, though I think I should remind you that communication is the cornerstone of any successful relationship, even friendship.”

“Talk to Dillon,” Summer concludes.

“Percisely.”

She doesn’t get a chance to talk to Dillon until the next morning. He agrees with her a few times and nods when she concludes before he tells her, “I noticed the way you two started to look at each other and I missed Ziggy.”

Summer smiles, shakes her head and pressed her lips together before she laughingly concludes, “So Doctor K is right, we should’ve communicated better.”

“Doctor K is usually right,” Dillon agrees, “Just don’t tell her I said that.”

Summer smiles at the joke before she attempts to clarify, “And not dating Ziggy?”

“No,” Dillon shakes his head, “Ziggy said she’s dating Gemma or Gem. He’s not sure. K is dating one of the twins and Flynn is dating the other, but Ziggy says he keeps getting it mixed up.”

“How do you mix that up?” Summer laughs.

Dillon shrugs, before he tells her he needs to think about it before giving them his car. Tenaya talks him into it later in the day and they promise frequent visits. Rounding up supplies takes a few days, but soon they’re ready to ride off into the sunset together.

“Shouldn’t I get a kiss first?” Tenaya asks.

Though she wants to kiss her Summer finds herself curious about the question.

“Isn’t that how movies end?” Tenaya asks, “A kiss before riding off into the sunset together?”

Summer laughs and pulls her close, “But this is a beginning and not an end.”

“I’d take a kiss regardless,” Tenaya smiles back as she leans in. Summer meets her halfway, ready to see what expectations she can have for her own life, for the life she wants to have with Tenaya.


End file.
